ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:G Frost-Ogaji
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Season 9! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Vector E. Cramp Hi. I saw your Instagram. can you tell NinjagoFan0728 that I'm a big fan of his/ I read any post possible from the two of you. -NinjaLloyd09 Oni Masks Yes it was me. I know that Garmadon is not in the cursed realm but this is what a German magazine says. I will look again to see if the translation was incorrect. Bilis228 (talk) 18:19, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Pixalies Hey, about the pixalies pages.. they look cool, but the wiki's supposed to be for official things. Maybe you could put them on your user page instead? Warptoad (talk) 03:48, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Hunted Hey, Hunted is the name of the trailer, not the name of the season.Ninja72 (talk) 14:04, May 26, 2018 (UTC) I'd like you to look at Tommy's second most recent tweet in reply to @thefrozengoomy on twitter. He says it. right. there. nowhere in there did either of them mention the trailer. why are you so persistent to be wrong?? : The thing is you took that tweet out of context. Tommy was replying to somebody who said that Tommy Kalmar said the name was Hunted. However Kalmar only said that that was the name of the trailer. Not saying that Hunted isn't the name because it could be. But this isn't proof.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 15:01, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Well, turns out, you were right. Hunted is really the name of the season, and not the trailer. Sorry for being so stubborn, lol, but in our defense, Tommy Kalmar had previously stated that it is the name of the trailer, which made things confusing. I hope you can understand.Ninja72 (talk) 20:55, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Yeah... Just so you know, I never act like the way I did if I'm not 100% I'm right... which I was. I also appreciate that you have been defending me with them, and apologized. Thanks :) Warning I do believe "Hunted" is just the name of the trailer, not the season. And could you please stop cussing and being rude to others? Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to ban you. Buddermeow (talk) 15:35, May 26, 2018 (UTC) I warned you. See? I told you what will happen if you don't stop with your rude behavior, and spreading hate on instagram doesn't help either. You need to learn to respect others and the Wikia rules instead of being a stubborn brat. Diego Smilodon 16:33, May 26, 2018 (UTC) @DiegoSmilodon Um, you are one to talk about not following wikia rules. You once used a sockpuppet to evade your block.Ninja72 (talk) 16:58, May 26, 2018 (UTC) :I think people can learn for their mistakes and become better wiki users.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 18:53, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Yo, I told you it wasn't me. Plus I was never blocked. But this guy talked in an inappropriate way. I never did that. I tried to reason with him on instagram but it was a waste of time. He keeps spreading hate about this Wikia and about you as well with some unknown joes who "supports his hateful content there. I say we should expand his block. --Diego Smilodon 17:03, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Info When you see info that isn't exactly the best...don't just delete it....improve it or keep it the way it is...all info serves a purpose. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 02:09, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Sometimes they don't. If you disagree with a certain change I make you can undo the edit. But especially on older articles some info is either out of date or not relevant. User:Zorcob.productions, User talk:Zorcob.productions 10:19, June 24, 2018 (EST) :I agree with that. Some information should be removed as it is can be better than fixing it in certain situations.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 02:25, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Zane Hello, just to know, Tommy Andreasen has stated that "Zane Julien" is unconfirmed, because Julien could be a first name rather than a last name.Ninja72 (talk) 17:45, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Oh ok, my bad. User:Zorcob.productions(User talk:Zorcob.productions) 7:25 PM, June 25, 2018 (EST) Infobox Hello. To change an infobox color, you just have to add |color = (color name/hex code). Buddermeow (talk) 16:41, July 2, 2018 (UTC) A list of usable colors for quotes: https://www.w3schools.com/colors/colors_names.asp Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 16:53, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Spoiling Trent Knight (talk) 21:34, July 5, 2018 (UTC)Don't leave info about Iron & Stone, that episode hasn't aired in Australia yet It did air in Australia... How do you think I saw it lol? I have the link if you want lol. Just don't delete my edits... ~Zorcob Listen can you talk to me about this before you take the edit down. The episode aired early on a website. Idk how you can think it's not real if people have seen it. Re: Help Of course. It's only locked for one day. Buddermeow (talk) 22:15, July 5, 2018 (UTC) FSM wife Westcot 00:02, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Hey man. It's me, the guy who made that NINJAGO history thing, remember:)? Well, could you take a look at thisthis (it's something different) and then ask Tommy Andreasen on Twitter about it? If you do, please tell him the question came from Westcot:). Thanks man:). I asked Tommy and the H-Bros. I'll lyk if they answer ! Zorcob.Productions Reply I already blocked him. If he continues after his block expires, I can extend it. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 19:04, October 8, 2018 (UTC) dummy alert I can spam and make categories that don't make sense all I want on this wikia zorcob.productions The heck you can't. Why do you say the hell you cant Guy, you're finna get banned. Relax a bit, enjoy the time you still have here. Re: 2019 I don't think we should do it just yet. I've been hearing that the title Legacy isn't officially confirmed and is actually a leak. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 00:00, November 7, 2018 (UTC) G Frost Was G Frost with the four original ninja and Wu in the First Realm? Trevor7626 What do you mean? ~Zorcob "Season ten" images Those images are from the videos on the new legacy website. I have a link somewhere here, I'll find it. Link https://www.lego.com/en-us/campaigns/kids/ninjago/legacy I still think that |Dareth is the reincarnation of the First Spinjitzu Master. ~Ajack2002 00:33, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Hey thanks so much for the link Evil category Hey, the Evil category is only for objects, not characters.Ninja72 (talk) 15:58, January 27, 2019 (UTC) You got it dude, my bad. ~G Re: "Spoilers"? I also see no reason to hold off info until the official English release (especially listing the episodes characters appear in). However, some scenes and/or translations may be different due to being released in different countries. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 10:15, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Dragon Hunters He said they may call themselves that. Keyword may. This is not confirmation, more like his personal speculation. Also, it is already in the trivia section, so please stop adding it to the introduction.Ninja72 (talk) 20:44, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Hi again? Hi (yes it's me LOL) Just wanted to say that I'm a user on this wiki too, and that you should '''stop using seperate threads. '''If you disagree with any of my edits on this wiki, please talk about it on '''this thread ONLY. '''Thanks! Redninja2.0 (talk) 17:22, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Season 11 When you said on Twitter that "they don't care about long-time fans" that's kinda wrong. There's plenty of fans who've been around that enjoy it. (DJSharp25) (talk) November 15, 2019 5:25 (UTC) It's not wrong. There are plenty of long time fans who don't like it. Most of the ones on Instagram and Twitter don't. Of course there are people that enjoy it, but it is still objectively bad. And even though, sure, it has its dark moments, it is the silliest and most unserious season there is. With a rushed ending and stupid filler that takes away from the actual plot, all it does is fall flat. I don't hate this season, don't get me wrong, it just happens to be the Worst of All. Sorry if you think that's inaccurate or wrong but I can have my opinions as much as you can have yours. -- G Your Profile Sorry for editing your profile, thought it would not matter to you much. But you are right, I should not have done it without asking you for permission.Ninja72 (talk) 14:14, November 16, 2019 (UTC) Dw about it. Appreciate the apology. —G Pixalies about enemys I think you can made pixalies fore nemys (Oni, Pyro Vipers, Serpentine...) If you do not want make this idea, that's isn't wrong.-Madcitybest I could do that. I used to do Pixalie heads for the main antagonists... I feel like it would be a lot of work though if I'm being honest, but if there was a specific character you wanted me to make a Pixalie for I'd be happy to do it lol. Set box redesign Pls make set box redesign, just like you're made episode title card redesign! Pls make set box redesigns! Ummm I actually like the way the set designs are. You mean the season 12 ones right? I don't know how much editing I can really do on those anyway. ~G